Vampire Effect: Dead on Arrival
by ridtom
Summary: What if Dracula had won? What if there was a scientific reason for vampirism? What if Humanity embraced it's undead kin? What other monsters lurk in the night? How would the Citadel Council handle Humanity's Monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I decided to do something a little different. First, a little back story: I was reading some Mass Effect crossover fanfics and found myself bored. The stories were good, hell, they were often great! But I realised something; no matter the different types of humanity, they were just that, humanity. So I had the glorious thought, "What if the Turians found something worse?". Before I wrote this, I found another fanfic that inspired me to write what this (I mentioned it in my other story, _****_The Great Event_****_), and here we are. Fair warning: This chapter is both short and heavily alternate universe. Let's dive in shall we?_**

**_(E.S.T.- Earth Standard Time)_**

* * *

**Serpent Nebula 2157 C.E., 300 hrs. E.S.T.**

General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy did not know what he was looking at.

It began as a fairly simple patrol: fly over here, destroy a lone pirate frigate there, maybe have to deal with a Quarian ship or two.

But that all changed when they arrived at Relay 314 to find the strangest thing: it was activated.

An _off-limited_ Relay was activated.

After running every possible scanner known to Turians, which concluded that yes it was indeed activated. But not by simple pirates, oh no no no.

This Relay had opened from _the other end._

After suppressing the near panic that threatened to overtake him, Desolas sent a message to the Hierarchy on what he should do next. In his opinion, whatever race had opened the relay should be punished as per Council Law, and be subjugated to the Turians as a client race.

The thrill of learning that the Hierarchy agreed with him in their reply threatening to overcome him until he read the last sentence.

:_...absolute concealment is necessary. We shall refrain from alerting the Council until further notice in order to prevent a widespread panic. _

_May the Spirits guide you.:_

Now _that_ set off alarms in his mind, but there was not much he could do about it. He was dutiful soldier ever since he was enrolled within the Turian military, and questioning orders were a strong sign possible mutiny.

And Desolas was no mutineer.

God forgive him, he was a soldier following orders.

So when he jumped through the Relay with his three Dreadnoughts, 10 cruisers and dozens of fighters he expected a lot of things. Maybe a scout ship, an invasion fleet, or even the slim chance of just a pirate band. What he did not expect was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Desolas, never one to take things at face value, ordered his techs to scan for any habitable planets or moons. And wouldn't you know it, there just happened to be one only a few light-years away and if the scans that came back were correct, it was full of artificial constructs and life signs. Though the incredibly high amount of life signs gave him some pause, he none-the-less pushed the feeling aside and ordered them to make the jumps to the planet for the take over.

That's when he came upon his third surprise of the day.

The General honestly didn't know what to expect when his ships made the jump to the planet, but with the spirits as his witness, he did not expect a big ball of darkness.

The planet was absolutely surrounded by it, so much in fact, that Desolas thought that were it not for the empty pockets where the dark..._thing_ was avoiding, he would never had known there was a planet at all and would just assume to be looking at space itself.

"By the Spirits, what's _wrong _with it?!"

Desolas turned to the sound of the voice and saw his younger brother, Saren Arterius basically doing the Turian equivalent of gaping at the ball of blackness. Further sounds of worry and confusion were echoed by the crew as they inspected the image of what appeared to be a dead planet.

"Most likely the result of biological war," Desolas frowned upon looking at the image again, "Maybe even a nuclear one if it was bad enough. Poor dumb bastards probably thought that the Relay was their last hope of survival."

Saren frowned before turning towards Desolas, "But brother, how did the Relay open then? If these savages failed to survive...whatever that is, then there should be at least a few dozen scuttled ships. Yet when we arrived there was nothing. Is it possible that they could have gone through the relay without our notic-"

"Impossible," Desolas gruffed out, still keeping his full intentions on the planet's remains, "Our technicians assured us before we jumped that the Relay hadn't even been open a full five minutes before our arrival. They couldn't have gotten far enough that our scans couldn't find them, but I agree with you on one thing Saren. We don't have the full picture here, mayb-"

A technician took that time to interrupt, "Sir, our scans our reporting- uh, well, uh-"

"Spit it out Ensign."

The tech then gathered his wits. Well as much as he could with what he had found out, "The planet is full of life sir. It's inhabited."

Shocked silence filled the air, as the atmosphere took a turn for the worst. _'How could there be life signs in that mess?' _Saren thought to himself, _'Could we be dealing with another Krogan Rebellion?'_

Desolas however, only thought of how the Hierarchy (and the Council of course) could gain from this new client race. He then ordered the ensign to send all available data to the Hierarchy in the securest channel possible.

With that done, there was only one thing left to do.

"Saren, I want you to lead the shuttles down into the planet. I want this race under our talons as soon as possible, though I doubt they'd put up much of a fight anyways." Saren gave the Turian version of a salute before heading down to the bay in order to prepare. Desolas turned to the ensign, "What kind of atmosphere are we going into here. Nuclear fallout? Biological virus?"

"Actually sir, the atmosphere is perfectly breathable despite appearances." The ensign clearly showing surprise at the words that came out of his mandibles. Desolas grunted in acknowledgement and ordered the shuttles to land within the light pockets, just in case.

You have to be prepared for anything after all.

* * *

"Spirits, this place looks almost liveable."

Saren couldn't disagree with the grunt. He and his platoon had just exited their shuttle and were now getting a good look at where they landed.

Those choose one of the many lighted areas that pocketed the surface of the Spirit's forsaken planet so that if anything was wrong with the black-cloud thing, they were a clear distance from it.

Still, Saren didn't really find anything interesting with where they were; it was a grassy field surrounded by tall, silver, rectangular buildings that were unmarred by whatever catastrophe had befallen this planet and it's residents. In fact, the buildings and the area around them were so clear and clean, Saren wondered if anything had actually happened at all.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Saren went up to the closest building and rubbed a talon across it's surface. The screech and lack of dust confirmed that it was polished metal, and recently done too.

Something wasn't right.

"Villaxos, get a channel with the 4th platoon immediately, and tell them to do the same with the others. From now on we are the central command." Saren was regretting his previous orders. He had ordered the many shuttles under his command to land in a the same single lighted pocket, but spread out enough that they weren't crowded by each other. The light pockets diameter was about the size of an average Turian dreadnought, which would give them just enough elbow room to maneuver, with Saren's in the middle of it all.

But the facts weren't adding up.

No destroyed or damaged shuttles anywhere near the planet or the Relay, obvious life signs that appeared on the scanners but were no where in sight, buildings that laughed at their suspicions of a Nuclear Fallout or Biological attack. Not to mention that these light pockets that were all over the planet seemed...strangely intentional and not just an act of nature.

He wondered...

"Ephios use your sniper scope. I want you to look out into the areas covered by the Black Cloud and tell me what you see." Saren ordered.

The tall Turian quickly nodded and peered in the scope. He was quiet for a few seconds before, "Spirits. It's incredible."

"What? What do you see?" Was it enemy patrols? Wildlife perhaps? Maybe the mutated inhabitants?

"It's great spiraling towers that reach for the clouds. Spirits, all the buildings are spires! They look nothing like the ones around us. The Asari would have a field day here."

Tired of not getting the detailed answer he wanted, he pried the rifle out his fellow Turians hands and looked into the scope himself.

Ephios was right. Every building that he could see were spires, some of them took on a twisted appearance, some even had smaller spikes popping out of them. Even though Saren was no architect, even he could tell that whoever made those towers and these buildings had completely different mindsets.

As soon as he finished that thought, the lighted area was suddenly covered in darkness, the black clouds blocking out all the sunlight that they had chosen that spot for.

"Well, that can't be good," quipped Ephios.

And then the screaming started.

* * *

**_Boom! Cliffhanger on the first chapter! Didn't see that one coming did ya? Anyways I won't update this one as much as my previous two stories but it will update!_**

**_Stay classy folks and review!_**

**_-Ridtom_**


	2. Something Completely Different

"This isn't happening."

Silence.

"This _shouldn't _be happening."

More silence.

"_Why _is this happening?"

Finally Councilor Tevos could take no more.

Gritting her teeth, the beautiful Asari representative gave her Turian colleague a heated glare. So powerful was the glare that he was having trouble finding words to properly express it.

"_Yes _Sparatus, we get it. You dislike this. Neither do Valern and I, but the reason _we_ don't like it, is because. Of. You." she thrusted her finger in his chest, just daring him to say something. Sparatus did not, so Valern took the opportunity to put in his two credits.

"The actions of your government nearly started an interstellar war Sparatus," the Salarian pointed out with little emotion, "And your decision to try to keep this from us once you were informed has not only almost cost your place on this Council, and giving us the appearance of uninformed fools, but would have also weakened ourselves in front of the Terminus Systems."

Now it was Tevos's turn to tear him a new one, "And we all know that the Batarians are looking for _any _excuse to use the pirates as proxy's to capture more of our people, _especially_ mine!" She glared not only at Sparatus but Valern as well, challenging them to prove them wrong. Neither of them would, they both knew that Batarians had a thriving market for the Asari as slaves.

Well the Asari and Quarians, but everyone had something against the Quarians.

Well everybody except Krogans and Vorcha, but no one truly cared about their opinions on the matter.

Their were _way _too many inner problems they had to deal with before they wanted to go to war. Which they didn't.

"We had every right _and _reason for trying to take the colony! They. Broke. Citadel. _Law,_ Tevos!" he threw his hands in the air in frustration, why couldn't anyone see that he did what was expected of them?

"Sparatus...," Tevos rubbed her forehead, trying to stave off the coming headache; on the side Valern was giving the Turian representative a hard look, "...How could they have _possibly _known about Citadel Law? There was no prior contact to your invasion and from the reports we were given they didn't even go through the Relay!"

"Opening dormant Relay's is always a danger Tevos!" now he was nearly shouting at the blue skinned alien. Thankfully the part of the tower they were currently in was soundproofed for meetings like this. "And if you really read Saren's report," he continued, "then you also know of what theses barbarians are capable of!"

Before either Councilor could continue their tirade against each other, Valern stepped in, "I'm afraid we will have to continue this another time." He gave both Councilors meaningful looks, which they were quick to catch.

They had arrived.

* * *

The C-sec officers on Landing Dock #42 were nervous.

No not nervous. **_Terrified._**

The Asari captain gulped in anxiety. They were given orders to await the coming of a newly found species that the Turians had confronted behind a previously dormant Relay and make sure they weren't hounded by the press and curious civilians. Of course she had to find out from scuttlebutt that the Turian Fleet had been _decimated_ by these newcomers and that only one frigate had escaped capture or destruction. And earlier she had to arrest a small mob of rowdy Turians who were threatening to cause a scene when they would eventually arrive, then she had to dodge an Asari reporter who had _way_ too much energy for this time of day and her savari pot had broken at C-Sec and she couldn't replace it in time because she was the only one who responded to Quarian being beaten in public and now her mate was wondering about children and Oh goddess she forgot to brush her teeth this morning...

_'Breathe in, Breathe out.'_

She was able to calm herself down just in time for her Turian Lieutenant to report to her.

"Captain, we just got a message from the board. They've arrived."

She took in another quick intake of air before replying, "Thank you Pallin, tell the others to be prepared. Hopefully we get this over with soon and then it's the Council's problem."

It was five minutes before they arrived but when they did their was an audible intake of breathe from everybody present, C-sec included. Their ships were as dark as space itself and the C-sec captain had no doubt that they were just as cold. Although she wasn't sure, the Asari could have sworn that the ships bore some resemblance to a native creature from the Batarian homeworld, a vamor, if she was correct. There was one ship all alone, about the size of a frigate, it's exterior design only matching Asari in quality and appearance. The sleek vessel was both beautiful and terrible at the same time.

Once docked, the Asari C-sec Captain finally got her first glimpse of the newcomers and nearly fainted in shock.

They looked almost exactly like Asari!

Well one of them did, as the others all wore grey and black armour that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Asari skeletal structure. Five armoured ones in total, they all had sleek black and silver weapons with apparent clips in them. The strangeness of a space faring species that still used archaic weapon designs was quickly pushed to the back of the asari's mind upon finding the asari-looking alien's attention on her, was quick to realise that it was taking in her appearance.

The captain decided to return the favor.

The familiar looking alien was brown colored and had features that were once again scaringly similar to hers, especially the fact that it's body shape was basically an asari's. The two main differences were the aliens eyes and head; it appeared to be covered in black fur braided and laid back, though it was the grey eyes that really caught her attention. Of her 250 years she couldn't remember ever seeing such alive grey eyes. She didn't think she'd seen grey eyes period!

After what felt like hours instead of only a few minutes, the alien decided to speak and surprised everyone when it almost perfect Asari!

[Good day, you are Asari?] the strange alien questioned.

The Captain could only nod, earning herself a nod from the alien as well.

[I am Anita Goyle, Ambassador. Take to Council?] once again the alien question in her broken asari.

Snapping herself out of her daze, the Captain decided that it would be polite to respond in her native tongue.

"I'm the captain of this C-sec unit, we shall escort you to the Citadel Tower."

She almost smacked herself for forgetting to greet the visitors, but it was too late now. All she could hope for was that the grey eyed asari look a like wouldn't complain when she meet the council. That would be all she needed to complete her day

* * *

Tevos was speechless.

Valern was speechless.

_Sparatus _was speechless.

Standing in the presidium was an alien who bore an uncanny resemblance to the Asari, bar some fur and grey eyes, guarded by armed -Tevos guessed- male soldiers in armour that was suspiciously skeletal like. The alien would once again astound them by speaking.

[Greetings Asari, Anita Goyle.] she greeted the Asari official. She them turned and greeted Valern in _Salarian!_ Finally she turned and repeated the process to Sparatus in Turian, earning a small gasp from the usually gruff Councilor. Upon ending the greeting, she strode forward and activated a device from her wrist, causing a red hologram to surround her ear and mouth in resemblance to some sort of mask.

"I'm afraid that are translators are not nearly as advanced as yours, so my master would like to apologize for any mistranslations that may occur."

The Councilors were quiet for almost a full minute before Tevos broke the metaphorical ice, "Greetings and welcome to the Citadel. I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari, and these are my two colleagues, Valern of the Salarians," a nod from the introspective Salarian, "and Sparatus of the Turian Hiearchy." nothing from the still stunned Turian.

Tevos decided she liked this new Sparatus. He was certainly less headache inducing.

"If you do not mind Ambassador Goyle, would you please continue with introductions on your species?" asked Tevos in what was not a really a question but was cut off by Valern, "How were you able to greet us in our respective languages and translators?"

Tevos shot a look at the Salarian for interrupting but allowed the question to stand. She was curious as well.

A blank look appeared on Goyles face before she finally answered, "My Lord has deemed that question to be answerable." she turned towards Sparatus before beginning, "After your forces were forced out of space, we recovered any working technology that remained from the battle. One such technology were your Omni-tools which we then reverse engineered."

Valern nodded in understanding, "I see. That explains the similarities between the two."

"That is correct," answered Goyle. "However even then we were having trouble with certain aspects of the device until we..._gained _the assitance of one Adrien Victus."

Now it was Sparatus's turn to question the alien, "Victus?! We've been told that no ground troops that weren't able to make it to the shuttle servived and that Victus himself was last seen being dragged away by your forces!"

"That is correct. Currently, Adrien Victus is our only living captive."

"Why?" questioned Tevos, still surprised by the aliens appearance, but deeming it unimportant at the moment.

"Most likely to gain enemy intel," answered Valern, still inspecting the visitor, "it's what we'd have done."

"That is also correct. We only needed one of them alive, Adrien Victus was merely the one chosen at the moment."

"Victus would never willingly tell information that could endanger us!" Sparatus barked out, "I hope that torture was not conceded and that he was treated with respect as a captive soldier!"

"Torture is unnecessary and unreliable. We merely..._convinced _him that it was prudent to explain certain details about some of the technology." her expression never changed, even when the other Councilors gave each other wary glances.

It was clear they weren't getting the full picture.

"Regardless, my Lord has deemed it necessary to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors." after looking each Councilor in the eye she began, "I am Anita Goyle, representative of the Human race and Ambassador of my Lord and his kin. While it was unfortunate that we met in such unfortunate circumstances, my Lord wishes for a healthy relation with his Empire. As a sign of good faith we shall answer any questions that you may have within reason. All Hail his Grace."

The skeletal guards snapped off quick salutes before returning to their positions and Anita herself seemed to have muttered a quick prayer before preparing herself for the rush of questions that would come.

Tevos was, once again, the first to voice her question, "Your wording is...strange. You sound as if you serve two different people. Or is that merely a theological statement?"

A blank look, then a response, "My Lord has deemed this question to be answerable. Although I represent the _Human _race, I am not entirely human. And although I serve as personal ambassador for my Lord and his kin, I am not graced to be one of him either. I am above the humans but below my Lord. I am his Thrall, blessed with the purpose of spreading my Lord's wisdom and strength to those who should be so lucky as to receive it. My Lord is the next level of evolution for mankind: the King Vampire!"

Stunned silence for all till Valern asked his question, "Please explain what a...vampire is and it's difference to you...human?"

A blank look, then a response, "My Lord has deemed this question to be answerable. These armed men around me," she made a sweeping gesture, "They are merely human, untouched by my Lord's grace. Mortal men with set limits and strengths and while these men may be respectable, they are still nothing more that a cooperative food source. As I said before, I am a Thrall, one who was chosen to represent and serve their greater master. As a Thrall I am gifted with abilities that set me apart from humans, but I am nothing compared the greatness that is the vampire. Beings of the night, Immortals capable of inhuman feats, they are the rightful rulers of our world as deemed fit by the Protheans."

"WHAT!?"

Whatever Anita was going say, was promptly shut down when Sparatus practically shouted at her. They other Councilors were similarly shocked, though this time into silence, eyes wide and trying to compute with what had just been said.

"Are you saying that you've had contact with the Protheans?!" he barked, eyeing the Thrall in suspicion.

A blank look, then a response, "My Lord has deemed this question to b-"

"And why do you keep mentioning your 'Lord'" air quotes were used, "If he is present, then I would prefer his presence here!"

An annoyed looked crossed Goyles face before the blank look appeared only this time it was followed by red lights pouring out of her previously grey eyes. Each Councilor jumped back in surprise while the skeletal guardsmen each kneeled like it was going out of style.

**"GREETINGS MORTALS. I AM LORD DRACULA THE III, AND I HAVE ASSUMED DIRECT CONTROL OF ANITA GOYLE" **the voice was almost impossibly loud and would have been comical coming from the small woman it came from if it wasn't so damn terrifying.

Unseen by anyone, 15 hidden Spectre trained each of their weapons on the now glowing-red woman. Needless to say, this would be a hell of story later on.

**"MY KIN ARE THE DIRECT RESULT OF A PROTHEAN RESEARCH EXPERIMENT FOUND ON THE PLANET MARS. A DATA CACHE WAS FOUND WITHIN THE ABANDONED CENTER WHICH CONTAINED THE ORIGINS OF MY KIND. WE WERE CREATED AS THE NEXT STEP IN EVOLUTION OF OUR SPECIES. BASK IN THE GREATNESS OF YOUR PRECURSORS SUCCESS!"**

And just like that the light show ended with the red light receding into the now panting woman. Though it was clear that she was exhausted, a smile was plastered over face as if what had just occurred was the most desired outcome.

With a flourish Anita Goyle stood up tall and proud and eyed each Councilor before responding, "Next question?"

* * *

**_Damn this is a monster of a chapter. After the next chapter -which is just some timeline stuff- we'll get on with a story that is very, very, different from the Mass Effect one. Stuff happens and Things are gonna occur._**

**_Recommended Fic- Convergance: a Mass Effect x Lord of the Rings story, where (F) Shepard is transported to Middle Earth post ME3. It is the BEST MExLOTR crossover I have ever read._**

**_Stay Fresh and Easy!_**

**_P.S. Please Review!_**

**_-Ridtom_**


	3. Let's Do the Time-Skip Again!

**_My New Years Resolution is to get one of my stories it's own T.V. Tropes Page. One of these days... _**

* * *

**Citadel Council 2183 C.E., 500 E.S.T.**

There comes a time in every Turian's life when he is faced with something he is absolutely unprepared for. No matter what military training one takes, it's impossible to cover every possible scenario.

_*CRASH*_

For some, it could be a Krogan ambush.

_*CRAAACK*_

Maybe they forgot their spare Carnifex at their house and are left weaponless.

*_SCREEEE*_

It could even be that their spouse was, in fact, a spy for the Terminus Systems and that poorly cooked Dextro-Amino steak was actually poisoned.

*_EEEEEEEK*_

Others, however... well just ask Garrus and Tali.

"OH KEELAH SHE JUST RIPPED THAT AIR-CAR'S ROOF WITH HER HANDS!"

"Just keep your head down and sta- OHSHITDUCK!"

Moving with all the grace that a term in Turian military and years of C-Sec experience could offer, Garrus Vakarian lept and push the stunned Quarian and himself to the ground. Not a moment too soon either, as a jagged piece of metal that was once a Air-Car roof sliced threw the air behind them and tore into the alley way's wall.

"Come on Mr. C-Sec, I'm tired of chasing your bird ass through all these levels! Just let me take the Quarian and I'll be on my way. I'll even forgive you for putting a hole in my chest."

Garrus Vakarian was most certainly, _not_ prepared to be chased through the Citadel by a homicidal Vampire. Whom he might add, was pointedly _not _allowed on the Citadel in the first place.

_'And to think, I justed wanted some more clearance on SPECTRES..." _thought Garrus, already hearing the clacking sound of the monsters boots against the metallic floor.

* * *

**2 Hours Ago**

* * *

"No means no, Vakarian."

"Please Pallin, give me more time! I know something is off about Saren, his dealings are too shady, even for a SPECTRE!"

"There is no such thing as 'too shady' when it comes to SPECTRES." Executor Pallin sighed, already feeling the effects of a coming headache. "However..."

"However?" questioned the officer, confused and slightly hopefull.

The Executor sighed once more. He knew he was going to regret this in the long run, "However I have heard some things."

"Like?"

"Well first off the Empire sent an envoy directly from Eden Prime. Word has it a _vampire_ is among them." Pallin could see his officer freeze in place, all the more noticeable since he was practically shaking in anticipation earlier. Not that he could blame him though, after all, everyone knows what happened during the Relay 314 and seen the footage of Torfan.

The C-Sec leader found himself respecting Vakarian even more, after he quickly moved past his trepidation.

"But I thought Vampires were strictly prohibited from setting foot onto the Citadel?" No one knew _why_, though the Council reassured the masses by saying that the feeling was mutual and that it did nothing to prevent Humans from visiting. Plenty of conspiracy nuts on the Extra-net claim rumors of sacrifices and blood rituals.

Garrus himself didn't think that those held any solid ground, there was no way the Council would allow such practices to continue. Spirit's they barely put up with the Batarians, why would they allow a bunch of psychopaths free reign?

No, what he thought was that the Council was cautious, and with good reason. The video from Torfan, while only 40 seconds long, showed just how aggressive these super-soldiers could be. And if you needed further proof, why one just had to look at Saren's arms.

Or should he say the one that isn't a prosthetic.

"The Eden Prime attack, hit them hard Garrus." answered the Executor, "Rumor has it that there were _thousands_ of Geth invading the colony, backed up by Dreadnoughts apparently. Even then it took nearly 2 days to have major control of the Colony. And the Empire does not like attempted conquering Garrus."

"I think I'll keep my distance from them. They already have a rocky relationship with us without Saren's input. What else have you heard?"

Pallin shrugged, "Not much, Urdnot Wrex is in custody again, threatening Fist. Apparently, Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker, all rumor of course."

Garrus wanted to roll his eyes but instead kept quiet and waited for the other Turian to continue.

"And here's a strange one," he then continued, scrolling through his Omni-tool for a moment, "Apparently eye witnesses saw an injured Quarian limp into Dr. Michelles office, mumbling about Geth."

Garrus thanked his boss and once Pallin was gone, began heading towards the C-Sec cells. Convincing Wrex would take a lot of patience, planning, and good old fashioned Turian charm.

* * *

"You get to shoot people."

"Deal."

* * *

And so Garrus Vakarian plus one Urdnot Wrex made their way down to the lower levels to question the human doctor.

The atmosphere in the elevator was awkward at best, and was surprisingly broken by a chuckling Wrex, "Hehehe, never thought you'd ask for my help Vakarian."

Garrus rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Normally I wouldn't, but I've noticed some suspicious patterns."

"Really?" Wrex asked half interested, half bored.

"Yep. Not even half a day after the attack on Eden Prime the Empire claims the attack on one of the Council's best SPECTRES, then rumor has it Fist betrays the Shadow Broker, which I know for a fact you work for."

Wrex didn't even bat an eye lid.

"Anyways," the turian continued, "It just so happens that a Quarian was seen stumbling into Dr. Michelle's office, injured, and rambling on about Geth. There is no possible way for this to be a coincidence."

"Hmph, pretty good for a Turian." murmured Wrex

Garrus did the equivalent of a Turian grin, "Also a Vampire is on the Citadel, so it's nice to have a big meat-shield between me and it."

"...What?"

* * *

Dr. Michelles office, while located in the lower wards, was always well kept as the owner wanted to let everyone know that no matter their position in life, she'd do her best to help.

Garrus had even heard that the good doctor even took in some Vorcha that were in need of shelter, though how they got on the Citadel in the first place was a mystery. Of course said Vorcha then proceeded to try to eat her, but it was the thought that counted. How she disposed of a group of Vorcha all by herself with just a bone saw was another mystery.

The doctor and the C-Sec officer got along swimmingly, and whenever Garrus had some downtime, he'd come by and tell her about some of his cases and she her homeland. He had a sneaking suspicion that she enjoyed the visits much more than he did, but he never thought to point it out.

The one thing that he could not understand, was her devotion to the Vampire Culture. She'd go on for hours about how beautiful and sophisticated the Vamps were and how she'd love to be of service to them. To Garrus it sounded like a worldwide cult, but who was he to judge what she believed? Turian's prayed to spirits of everything, so he had no high ground on the matter anyways.

What greeted the Officer and Mercenary, was a bloodbath.

The entrance to the office was caked in still wet blood, glistening in the artificial sunlight. Severed limbs of all races, even human, were scattered here and there, decorated the corners of the building.

Instantly the duo were on alert, Garrus trying to cover every angle with his hand-cannon and Wrex sniffing the air while combing the area with his shotgun.

"This blood is recent, smells primarily of Batarian and Salarian, with... a hint of Human."

"Let's move inside, we need to check on Michelle." he said, sidesteeping a Salarian leg without it's foot. "The killers may still be here, so stay quiet."

Wrex's only reply was low "hmph" before following the Turian inside.

It was worse inside, with a Batarian twisted in ways that no creatures biology should ever twist. A Salarian lay face down, his helmet caved in along with his skull. The worst were the two Batarians who were ripped in half: one by the waist, and one from the groin up.

Vakarian almost lost his cool and his lunch, and even Wrex seemed off put by the pure brutality shown in every corpse.

"W-who could have done this?!" the turian half heeved, half whispered.

Wrex didn't answer, instead keeping his eyes focused on something down the hall. Garrus was about to ask, but decided to follow his line of sight instead. What he saw utterly stopped his though proccess.

Dr. Michelle, humanitarian, helper of the lower wards, and very good friend of Garrus Vakarian, was getting what humans called a "hickey" from the most regal creature he had ever seen. The creature was tall, easily over seven feet, covered in dark red and black robes, with similar colored plated armour. It's hands and feet were covered in clawed gauntlets, soaked in the blood of it's victims, and currently caressing every part of the good doctors body. But it was the metal helmet that truly took his attention, with the upper half resembling Quarian face plates while the lower half opening up like a metallic jaw, encasing Michelles neck in it's grasp.

It was only when she feel to the ground did Garrus notice the creature- he knew for a fact that it was not human, or asari -staring at him and Wrex, and the titular Krogan aiming his shotgun at it in turn.

"You are Garrus Vakarian." it wasn't a question, ignoring the hulking lizard with a shotgun.

Garrus could only nod, eyes focused on the unmoving form of his friend. He vaguely heard Wrex say something.

"W-what?"

"I said, pull your gun Turian!" barked out Wrex, eyes never leaving the creature, still focused on Garrus.

Not saying a word, Garrus did as was told and inched closer towards the doctors prone form, the creature tracking his every move. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the doctor and felt the lack of pulse. He broke eye contact from the creature to study his once good friend, noting the marks on the human's jugular, bullet holes to the chest and stomache and the look of bliss on her face.

"You smell of death, creature." Wrex's voice cut through the prevailing silence.

"At least I smell pleasant reptile." it curtly responded.

"Enough!" Garrus rose from his friends body, aiming at the bloody creature, "Who are you? Why did you kill the Doctor? Did you do this? How do you know my name?"

The creature- clearly female, thought Garrus -began to pace back and forth, giving Garrus the feeling of a rodent being toyed by varren.

"I am Lady Jane of the House of Shepard, and yes I killed these...trash." Garrus thought he could see glowing eyes behind the face mask, but he put it out of mind, "And the Doctor was already dying. While I was dealing with the mercs, once of them had an itchy trigger finger and hit Ms. Michelle. I enjoyed ripping that one in half. I merely lessened the pain, while also fulfilling her last wish."

"And that would be?" scoffed Wrex.

"To be of service to her betters."

Like a Krogan headbutt it hit Garrus, "You're the Vampire. The one the Empire sent."

Shepard nodded.

"Aren't you a little tall for a human?" asked Wrex, still training his gun on the Vampire.

"It doesn't matter. I have determined the location of the Quarian known as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and it is imperative that we intercept her."

"Hold on you still haven't answered my last question Shepard," interrupted Garrus, "How did you know my name?"

Shepard tilted her head and _snarled, _"I shall be known as either Lady Jane or Mistress Shepard to _you_ Garrus Vakarian. And I know it the same way I know who the Quarian is, as I fed off of Ms. Michelle, her thought processes were similarly downloaded into my own. You could say I own a bit of her conscious, it's actually quite similar to Asari meld-"

BANG

Garrus Vakarian watched as the vampire flew onto her back, a gaping hole where her chest used to be. He still watched as she further slid across the floor leaving a bloody streak where her body traveled. He almost didn't realize that it was him that pulled the trigger.

"S-spirits!" he wanted to throw the gun, but his mind wouldn't let him, he could hear the metal creaking under pressure.

"Damn Vakarian, beat me to it." Wrex chuckled before he noticed the Turian's stunned expression, and amazingly, grew softer, "It really got to you huh?"

"She just... she didn't _care_! All of this brutality, the cruelty, a-and _Spirits __she ate Michelle_!" Garrus took a deep, deep breathe and held it. It would do no good in breaking down now, and after all was said and done, it was likely she'd have been executed for this slaughter anyways. But to lose control... he'd have to focus, prevent it from happening again.

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed it."

"Thanks Wrex, that makes me feel _so _much better about killing an unarmed diplomat."

"No problem, just don't think I'll do it again." Wrex turned and walked off, ignoring the Turian's scowl. Garrus gave one last look at the scene before calling in C-Sec and leaving as well. He'd have time to repent on his actions later, right now they had a Quarian to find and a SPECTRE to convict.

Neither alien noticed the now missing body of Jane Shepard.

* * *

_**Sorry this one took so long guys, I've been busy over at and working on my stories over there. You can check those out if you'd like, though I might just transfer them over here if I have time. My Naruto stories are on Hiatus till the end of Naruto, so that I'll have a definite ending to work with. **_

_**Please Review and Enjoy!**_

_**-Ridtom**_


End file.
